Happily Never After
by xSherryXCherryx
Summary: What if Edward left and never came back? What if Jacob and Bella were happily married when Jacob imprinted...and left her? And what happens when Bella conveniently finds a gun...
1. Chapter 1

Jacob and I were walking on a path in the forest. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to me.

"Bella, we have to talk." Jake said, his face carefully composed.

"Yes, baby?" I asked quietly, my eyebrow furrowing in worry.

He seemed to take a deep breath, and I could see that he was faintly trembling.

"I have something...to tell you."

I laughed. Didn't he just say that? But instead of joining in the laughter, he remained quiet. That usually meant he had bad news...oh no. This was exactly how he - I didn't allow myself to remember _his_ name.

_Bella!_ I scolded myself. _Jake wouldn't do that; he saw how I was when _he_ left me. He was the one who healed my wounds, most of them, anyway, and he was the one who promised me eternity at the church. Jake would never leave me._

Ireassured myself that, and I immediately felt relieved. How could I think such a thing?

"Yes...go on." I urged him.

"Two days ago...I imprinted, Bella." Jacob said, face still calm.

Oh...oh. "It's ok Jake, I can still love you." I said with a half hopeful voice, hoping he wasn't doing what I thought he was.

"No, Bella. When Sam said it was powerful...I didn't think it would be anything like this. I can't love you too, it would be wrong; I'm sorry." Jacob said, his tone unrepentant. My heart shattered into already broken pieces.

"Jake...please...please..." my plead was half strangled by the sobs threatening to come out any second now.

"Bella, this was wrong from the start, I shouldn't have used you this way. I'm no better than that bloodsucker, but imprinting..." Jake trailed off.

I was too broken to care about Jacob calling him names. "S-s-s-so you're l-leaving me?"

Jacob seemed to know this was coming, and his face softened just a little. "I have the divorce papers...I'm sorry. You can go back to the leech...I won't stop you." Jacob said softly.

_No...of course you're not. Because you'd be too busy shoving your tongue down the slut's thro-_

I shook my head, trying to clear the image.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'm sorry." he repeated, staring at me pitifully.

"I-it's o-" that just brought a round of fresh tears. "B-b-but w-here...you..going...live?" I said incoherently, broken but completely understanding why he wanted to get rid of my so quickly. I was a burden, a burden to Jacob, a burden to _him_, a burden to everyone.

"Bella...I'm sorry, but I...sort of packed everything up already. I'm living with her now."

That explains why he was out so late...

I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed on the floor and started sobbing.

I could see his hand reaching for me through the blur of my tears, but he stopped, dropped his arm, and walked away. I lay there, sobbing my heart out, until I grew tired and slept. Who cares about a little dirt when you don't want to live anymore?

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I'll try to update quickly. Review please:)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews!

When I woke up, it took a while to remember why I was lying on the damp ground of the forest, but when I did, it felt like the world was crashing down on me. I couldn't breathe. I staggered to my truck and opened the door. I could barely see straight. Ah well.

Somehow, I drove through the forest and back to my house. As soon as I got out, though, I fell on the floor. I laid like that, sobbing for a few more minutes before heading inside. If Charlie saw me in this condition, he wouldn't send me to Renee, no, he'd send me to the mental institute.

I almost automatically headed to the showers, breathless. I made sure the water was steaming hot before I stepped in. I barely noticed the scalding water. _Just swallow me whole_, I thought. _God, if you're up there, just kill me now._

Eventually, I got out of the bathtub, dressed, and ate breakfast. But there was something wrong . . . instead of feeling depression, I felt . . . numb. I drove to work wanting to die, but I couldn't bring myself to go over 40; I couldn't bare hurting someone else, an innocent. I would just be even more of a burden.

When I got there, I saw my boss, Mike Newton, waving to me. I completely ignored him, oblivious to the people staring at me.

"Hey, Bella."

No response.

"Um, you want to go out sometime?"

No response.

He looked worriedly at my face, and it seemed like what he saw shocked him. I could even see him taking a few steps back. "Uh . . . I'll just go and reorganize the shelves. See ya!" As he ran away, I heard him mutter, "Must be that time of month again."

I wondered how I must have looked. A zombie probably looked better than I did. For five hours I just stood in the store, unfeeling . . . unthinking. No one bothered asking me questions, and no one bothered talking to me. Soon, it was time to leave.

"Bye, Bella." Mike said, still staring at me.

I left without a word.

When I drove home, I saw Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway. I headed inside, where Charlie was eating, once again, fish. "Hey Bells! What's up . . . " He trailed off, staring at my face.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" Charlie finally asked, half reaching for the phone on the wall.

I shook my head.

"I'll . . . be upstairs." I managed to croak out.

"What about dinner?" He was still eyeing the phone meaningfully.

"Ate. Bye." And besides, I couldn't even FEEL the hunger.

I could see he was contemplating the decision of whether or not to check on me tonight or not, but my face must have done the deal, because he looked away quickly.

"Night, Bella. If you need help, just tell me." And tell the therapist.

I trudged up the stairs and went into my bedroom. The second I closed the door, I sank to the floor. And I prayed.

"God, please, if you really love me, please end my misery. I can't take it anymore. If I have to relive_ those_ days, I'd rather die now. Please. Amen." I ended my prayer.

"Bella?" I could hear Charlie's soft voice as he walked up the stairs. "Are you really okay? Anything you can talk to me about?" No. Nothing.

"No . . . I'm fine." I said in a shaking voice.

"Are you sick? Bella, this is ridiculous, let me in."

"I n-need my privacy Dad. I'm f-f-fine. Trust me."

I was an awful liar and I knew there was no way in HELL he'd believe this one.

But what he said surprised me.

"Okay then Bells, just remember, I love you." And he walked back down stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This story is going to be fairly short; 13-15 chapters tops. Enjoy!

I woke up but was too lazy to get out of bed. Instead, I lay there, staring at the plain ceiling. _Just like me._ I finally turned over and to my surprise, saw a note on the side of my bed. Charlie was never one to pass notes. But then again, what normal adult would be?

"_Left early for work. Love you Bells. -Charlie"_

I would have smirked if I could. I could read the real message between the lines. "I love you Bella, but I can't take it any more." A tear I thought I'd never shed slid out. I didn't feel like working, so I called in sick. And it was true. I _was_ sick. Love sick.

I took my iPod and decided to drive somewhere. I didn't care _where_, it could've been Jacob's house for all I care. I just needed to get _out_. I went inside my truck and turned on the engine. For once, I was grateful for the loud roar that came out of it. It drowned out my sobbing.

In the end, I figured I shouldn't risk it. In my state, I'd probably kill everyone on the road. I turned the keys and walked back outside, lying on the soft grass. I decided to watch the clouds. I stared at the sky for a while until I saw something that made me sick to the core.

I saw a wolf. Not those gray, small ones. Werewolves. I had to look away to stop the bile from rising in my throat. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_, I thought, until I realized I couldn't think of any. I rose up and decided to go back inside.

And then I saw it - Charlie's gun belt.

AN: Sorry for making it so short. The next one may or may not be as short as this one, but it will be good . . . I hope. :P


	4. Chapter 4

At first, I was completely shocked. I knew Charlie wasn't that stupid. He knew the signs of depression when he saw it, and I was definitely depressed. Maybe he wanted me to commit suicide. That was the only reason I could come up with. So I could get my butt out of his life, and everyone else's. So I would do them all a favor.

I walked slowly to the belt. I knew how to use a gun - at least I thought I did. The movies didn't make it look too hard. You just had to press the button. Not very difficult. I carefully took out the gun. Yes - it was exactly how I had pictured it.

I closed my eyes, pointed the gun to my temple, and clicked it.

Author's Note: I couldn't help it! A really short cliffhanger, I know, but the next one will be a longer, I promise. This story's is probably going to end at the 5th or 6th chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

I felt the bullet pierce through my skin and into my skull. My body was screaming at me in agony, but my heart sighed in relief. _Finally put out of my misery_, I thought, as I felt my body going numb. And then I heard the door slam open. _Oh, no, Charlie. _I groaned internally. But it was the complete opposite.

"NO! BELLA!" a familiar velvety voice roared. Strange; my hallucinations usually weren't this mad. I smiled, despite the situation. If this was how I was going to die, I'll take it.

As I collapsed, I felt cold, hard arms wrap around me. They just get more and more realistic. They picked me up and cradled me to his chest. "Oh, Bella, please don't leave me." He begged. He sounded like he was going to cry, even though he couldn't. "I love you, Bella." He added. I wanted to say, _No you don't, you can't_, but my voice was gone. His sobs grew more and more fuzzier until I wasn't sure if he was the voice I heard. "Edward . . . you have to change her." Carlisle said. Wait, Carlisle?

"Edward, please, for all of us. I love her like my own daughter, Edward, I don't want to lose another one." Esme said softly.

"Yeah, Edward, she's my best friend . . . my sister. It would break all of our hearts . . . even Rosalie's, even though she won't admit it."

Now my head was starting to hurt. I knew it wouldn't be long before these voices disappeared. Then I heard him again. This time, it was full of determination. "I'll do it."

"I love you, Bella." He whispered into my ear, his cool breath, tingling my skin. Wait, cool breath? That meant . . . but before I could think, something sharp pierced my throat and I couldn't fight the urge to scream. It was the same burning sensation when James had bitten me. I felt it on my wrists, too, and soon I was crying as well as screaming. This must be how it feels like to go to Hell.

"Please, anyone, stop the burning! Please!" I said in between tears. I realized I had my eyes closed, and opened them. Through the blurriness of my tears, I saw Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper - and saving the best face for last - Edward.

All their faces were filled with anguish, but the pain on Edward's was so intense, I could feel my dead heart cracking even more.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He said, his voice cracking.

I wanted to say _yes, I forgive you_, but I couldn't, thanks to the pain. I saw Alice quickly walk to my side and whispered, "We," she gestured to both of us with her hand, "Need to go shopping after this. As soon as possible." Edward glared at her for me, but she ignored it completely.

And then I blacked out.

Author's Note: This story will be ending soon! And thanks for all your crits & compliments!


	6. Chapter 6

For three days, I writhed and shrieked in agony. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Edward was the good guy, even though he was the one who bit me in the first place. Then, the fire became even more unbearable. I screamed for a long three minutes. And then I woke up.

Vampire eyesight is not something you get used to. Everything was now 10 times sharper and brighter. I looked around me. I realized that it was Edward's bedroom. And then I saw him. He sat on a chair near my bed, his face contorted in pain. I almost immediately got up and sat on his lap.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered to him, staring back into his topaz eyes.

"I made you a monster, Bella, and I will never forgive myself for doing that to you." Edward replied, his tone self-loathing.

"No, you didn't. You saved me from my moronic decision." I said back softly.

His eyes turned from topaz to the color of coal. I had never seen his eyes so dark before.

"Why . . . why did you do it?" He asked me, his tone unfathomable.

"At first . . . it was because _both_ of you left me." I said quietly, watching as his face twisted into one of regret. "And then I realized . . . I was the cause of all the trouble; I was constantly hurting Charlie. He was better off without me." I said sadly.

He shook his head, still pained. "When will you realize that you're the most wonderful girl that ever existed?"

"I think you might be a little biased there." I said, laughing. "Oh yes, and I have a question."

"Anything, Bella."

"How did you know what I was . . . going to do?"

"I didn't, but Alice did. I was out the door before she could finish her sentence."

"Oh." There was a short silence after that.

"Why did you leave me, Edward?" I asked him, looking mournfully at him.

He looked away and stared at the wall.

"You would never get to do the things other _humans_ would get to do. You would never have a baby, never blush, never eat. It's not worth it, _I'm _not worth it, Bella, don't you understand?"

I turned his head so he could look at me. "Edward . . . none of those things are even close to what _you're_ worth. I'd willingly give up my own life to save yours. Without you . . . I'm nothing."

"But Bella, you were perfectly fine with Jacob."

"No, I wasn't. It was all a distraction." I said with a sigh.

I made some sort of noise in the back of my throat. "Err . . . Edward? I'm kind of um . . . thirsty." I said sheepishly.

He chuckled. "How could I forget? Let's go hunting." He flashed me his crooked smile and I felt dazed momentarily. Guess _that_ didn't change. He smiled and carried me out of his house, bridal style. "Get a room!" Emmett yelled out from inside. I could hear the other Cullen's laughing. Then I remembered something.

"Um, I can run now, remember?" I reminded him, struggling out of his grasp, but failing miserably.

"Sorry love, old habits die hard." But he made no move to let me free.

"Can I run then?" I asked him as he stopped at the edge of the forest. Huh. I could have sworn we were still at his house a second ago.

"Not a chance. I'm not letting you go until we actually get there." He said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Fine." I said, pouting. He flashed me a wide grin and ran quickly into the forest.

He let me down and told me to focus on my hunger - my instincts. "You may have to wait a while." He told me. After we both finished hunting, we ran back to the house.

When we were on the front lawn, I saw Alice jumping up and down excitedly. "Do you know what Alice is so excited about?" I asked him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He mumbled.

Alice went over to the window we were watching from and told Edward, "Come on, just ask her already! Geez . . . " Wait, what? "These things take time, Alice." Edward shot back. "How much time do you need? You were thinking about it since_ yesterday_." "I'm the mind-reader, not you." "Okay, okay, gosh! I'll stop and take your precious time. Happy?"

I could see him visibly gulping. Whatever this question was, it sure made Edward nervous. I giggled. He raised an eyebrow and said, "You're so adorable when you do that." Then he took a deep breath and said, "Bella, I've loved you since we first met. You are my day, my night, my air." He chuckled, seeing as he didn't really need air. "You're my everything." He paused and I realized I was holding my breath. "Bella, will you marry me?"

I almost shrieked when I saw him take out a velvet box from his pocket. When he opened it, I thought I had died and went to Heaven. The ring was so beautiful, it made my eyes hurt just looking at it, but that might be the cause of the diamonds covering every inch of the golden ring.

"Oh, Edward," I breathed. "Yes!" I waited until he put the ring on my finger and then leaped into his arms. I heard clapping from behind me. "Woo hoo! You go Eddie!" "Congratulations." "You guys make such a perfect match!" I grinned from ear to ear. I finally got my happily ever after.

Author's Note: I don't know, the ending was kind of weak to me. I'm not really good at endings. :P But thanks for everything, you guys!


End file.
